


Changing Emotions

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Karezi story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Emotions

It was mere wiggler's interest at first. The two were only four and a half sweeps old. The Libra was curious by the secret that the Cancer was hiding, but she couldn't tell what it was, for she really didn't know that grey isn't a blood color.

Terezi attempted to talk with Karkat multiple times, but each time Karkat had to leave shortly after the conversation started. Her persistence keeps her from giving up, and she keeps trying to talk to Karkat.

As the amount of conversations grew, and the conversations slowly grew longer, Terezi tried to learn what the Cancer was hiding. Around the time when Terezi was hopeful that Karkat would tell her, she learned that grey isn't a blood color. She soon ponders as to the reason why he is hiding it so much.

Our Terezi soon forgets about the questions that she wanted answered. Karkat making her laugh a lot as she talks with Karkat, small red feelings growing in her. She doesn't quite know of it though, because it is just really small, unnoticed and subconscious.

As the few sweeps that pass by before they play the game with their friends, Terezi and Karkat talk with each other on and off. Some seasons where mostly talking with just each other, when other seasons they hardly talked.

Within the game, Karkat seemed to lead on kismesis feelings for Terezi, but she wasn't completely sure if he really was trying or not. At first, she though he was, due to the fact that he reads and watches romcoms all the time. She carefully lead on some kismesis feelings, but Karkat didn't go with it.

Confusion happened between the two, and Terezi really tried to understand what Karkat was trying to say to her. It was a little strange for both of them, and Terezi really tried to understand what Karkat was trying to get at. Soon though, Karkat was able to clear it up.

He confessed red feelings to Terezi, and she couldn't help but start a sloppy make-out with him. It was a pleasant day for both of them, and the two flush dated in till they were stuck on the meteor. That's when things became black for both of them.

Both of them were getting on each other's nerves quite a lot, and they got into a pretty bad fight. It went black for a few days after the fight, making more fights between the two. Some spectators watched the two, wondering how their relationship turned black. In the time between the meteor and meeting the kids, their relationship swiftly changes between the matesprit and kismesis quadrants,

When they met the kids, Terezi and Karkat grew some distance, but it didn't really last long, for this was a doomed timeline, and it was only a matter of time before apologizes and old flushed feelings come.

It was silent in the lab, for not many people were on their usual computers. Karkat had some free time from Jade, and he walks over to Terezi. She wasn't doing important Dave stuff at the moment, and Karkat nearly surprising her. It's hard to believe that someone could sneak up on Terezi, but Karkat nearly did it. He apologizes a few times for what he did to her over the time on the meteor. She accepts the apologizes and apologizes a few times herself. He accepts them, and the two started to get back at their old yet still fresh flushed feelings.


End file.
